Changeless
by LuizaMcCarty
Summary: Eles eram muito amigos desde a infância, mas não passava disso. Um relacionamento maior entre os dois? Isso é coisa de filme. Era impossível ele gostar dela... Ou ao menos ela achava que seria assim. Ela só tinha certeza de uma coisa: Amava-o desde sempre. E era o tipo de sentimento que não muda...
1. Chapter 1

_Sempre que estou sozinha com você_  
_Você me faz sentir como se eu estivesse inteira novamente_

_(...)_

_Sempre que estou sozinha com você_  
_Você me faz sentir como se eu fosse alegre novamente_

_Lovesong - Adele_

– Muito bem, alunos, eu vou passar pela sala distribuindo os resultados dos testes da semana passada – A professora de matemática falou, carregando pela sala uma pilha de papeis e entregando-os aos respectivos alunos

Eu estava tranquila com aquele teste, eu sabia que havia ido bem. Ao contrário do resto da turma, que estava ocupada pensando na própria nota, sem me dar muita atenção. Na verdade, ninguém nunca havia me dado muita atenção. Talvez não me notassem. Eu só estava em dúvida na razão: Era porque eu não entrava no padrão do colégio: Micro roupas e um cabelo super liso? Ou era pela minha fama de nerd, por mais que eu não me considerasse uma? Mais provavelmente fosse por que eu não falava com quase ninguém...

– Parabéns, Rosalie... – A professora murmurou pouco animada, enquanto me entregava o papel. Nota dez, como eu esperava.

– Ai meu Deus! O que eu faço agora?! – Uma voz falou atrás de mim. Antes de prosseguir com a narração, gostaria de especificar quem se sentava atrás de mim: Emmett Cullen. Alto, forte e bonito. E capitão do time de futebol do colégio. Resumindo, o sonho de consumo da maioria das meninas do colégio. Isso me incluindo.

Mesmo sendo um dos mais populares do colégio, era um dos meus poucos amigos.

– O que houve Emmett? – Perguntei, me virando na cadeira para olhar para ele

– Olhe a nota que eu tirei! – Ele resmungou me mostrando o teste com um grande dois rabiscado em vermelho

– Bem, você quer ajuda? – Perguntei rapidamente, e seus olhos azuis como pequenas piscinas brilharam para mim numa graça profunda

– Você faria isso por mim? – Ele falou, com um tom de voz animado

– Claro

– Muito, muito obrigado, Rose! – Ele pegou a minha mão nas suas, apertando com um pouquinho de força demais

– Hã... De nada. Então, que horas está bom para você? – Perguntei, recolhendo a minha mão para perto de mim, tentando aliviar a dor. E parece que ele notou...

– Ai, me desculpe! – Ele falou, pegando a minha mão novamente – Apertei com força demais, não? Me desculpe, é que eu estou muito animado – E então ele beijou a minha mão no ponto que mais doía, e depois deu um sorriso arrasador – Pronto, com um beijinho sara!

Acho que ele falou alguma coisa depois, mas eu estava anestesiada pelo seu sorriso

– Rose? Você ouviu o que eu disse? – Ele perguntou, estalando os dedos perto de meu rosto

– Hã? Ah, desculpe, estava distraída... – Murmurei encabulada

– Ok, eu vou repetir: 02h00min está bom para você? – Ele falou devagarzinho, como se eu tivesse algum problema mental, dando uma risada logo depois

– Hahahaha, muito engraçado... – Falei irônica, revirando os olhos – Já riu o suficiente da minha cara? Ou quer rir mais um pouquinho?

– Mais um pouquinho, por favor! – Ele falou, e eu fiz biquinho – Vai, Rose! Você sabe que eu estou brincando!

– Sim, e eu achei super engraçado... – Falei ainda emburrada, mais deixei para lá depois de alguns instantes – 02h00mim está ótimo para mim... Na minha casa, ok?

– Eu sabia que você ia me perdoar! – Ele sorriu com as covinhas lindas que ele tem – Ok! – E logo depois que ele falou, o sinal tocou – Eu vou indo. Tchau Rose! – Ele levantou-se da cadeira indo em direção a porta, mas não sem antes lançar um beijo para mim.

E eu fiquei lá. Eu e o beijo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Você conhece os segredos que eu nunca poderia contar_  
_E quando eu estou quieta, você atravessa meu silêncio_

_True Friends – Miley Cyrus_

"Triiiiim" – O sinal tocou, sinalizando o fim da aula de história e o início do intervalo.

Levantei da minha cadeira e caminhei pelos corredores até o meu armário para guardar os meus livros. No caminho, eu encontrei uma baixinha muito animada, vulgo Alice, que por acaso do destino, também é a minha melhor amiga. Até hoje eu me pergunto como eu deixei isso acontecer...

– Rose! – Ela gritou muito animada, só para variar, saltitando do meu lado – Topa ir ao shopping hoje?

– Desculpe, Ali. Eu sei que é uma proposta irrecusável e tal , mas eu realmente vou estar ocupada hoje – Falei, comemorando internamente. Por mais que eu adorasse fazer compras, às vezes era um pouco assustador ir com a Alice. Ela era, definitivamente, um monstro consumista.

– Vai fazer o que então? – Ela perguntou, desconfiada

– Estudar matemática! – Falei. Ela já ia reclamar que era um motivo idiota quando eu completei – Com o Emmett.

– Com o Emmett? – Ela sorriu maliciosa – Você tem certeza que vocês vão estudar matemática?

– Tenho, tenho sim – Fechei o armário e comecei a andar para o refeitório, com Alice do meu lado

– Admita Rose, você é caidinha por ele... – Ela cutucou o meu braço, de brincadeira

– Bem, talvez eu não devesse te contar, mas vou contar mesmo assim... Só jure que não vai contar para a Esme, ou ela vai arrancar a cabeça do Emmett! – Impus e ela aceitou, jurando pelo Porsche Amarelo dela que não iria contar. Aceitei, já que jurar pelo Porsche, no ponto de vista dela, era algo muito sério. – O Emmett tirou 2 em matemática, eu me ofereci para ajudá-lo... E eu não tenho culpa dele ser lindo, simpático e gentil – Acrescentei rapidamente, querendo que Alice não ouvisse

– Viu, eu disse que você tinha uma queda por ele! – Ela falou, com aquele sorrisinho irritante de "eu-te-disse" – Ou melhor: Um penhasco!

– Nossa, Alice, é só isso que importa? E a educação do seu irmão? – Falei num tom de reprovação. Era melhor mudar de assunto antes eu ela começasse a encher demais o saco

– É, é só com isso sim... O Emm ser burro não é novidade. O inteligente é o Edward. – Ela falou em tom monótono, e depois de ver a minha cara de "eu-não-acredito-que-você-disse-isso-mesmo" começou a rir – Ah, vai, você sabe que é brincadeira!

– É bom mesmo... – Falei, me sentando na mesa do refeitório. Às vezes aquela baixinha me assusta...

– Você não está achando que eu sou uma irmã insensível, não é? – Ele perguntou com uma voz de falsa preocupação

– Ah, não, não. Claro que não... – Falei irônica, revirando os olhos

– Ok, ninguém liga! Mudando de assunto: O Jasper vai estar em casa hoje? – Ela perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando

– Falando em quedas e penhascos... – Falei sugestivamente, fazendo ela me dar um tapa no braço – Por que o súbito interesse no meu irmão?

– Trabalhos escolares? – Ela tentou

– Você nem estão no mesmo ano, Alice! – Revidei – Parece que tem alguém apaixonada... – Era a minha vez de dar uma zoada nela e no seu amor platônico correspondido pelo meu irmão. Óbvio que ela não sabia da parte do correspondido.

– Não é nada disso! – Ela negou – Mas já que você não pode ir e a Bella não vai nem morta ao shopping, principalmente comigo, eu pensei que ele poderia me fazer companhia...

– No shopping?! – Perguntei chocada

– Talvez... – Ela murmurou

– Você não tem jeito mesmo, não? Você sabe que ele não vai querer ir!

– Pode ser outra coisa também. Eu só não quero ficar sozinha! – Ela ergueu os braços no ar, expressando a sua revolta

– Claro... Bem, ele vai estar em casa sim, mas não é a sua única opção de companhia...

– Não? – Ela perguntou confusa

– E o Edward? Ele não é uma boa companhia?

– Bem... – Ela enrolou – Eu não quero segurar vela, ok? O motivo da Bella não querer ir ao shopping comigo, além do habitual, é que ela vai "aprender a tocar piano" – Ela riscou aspas no ar enquanto falava – Com o Ed...

– Sei... Mas não entendo por que esses dois não se acertam logo... Não é óbvio que os dois se gostam?

– É mesmo... – Ela concordou – Assim como duas pessoas que eu conheço, não é mesmo, Rose?

Eu não sabia do que ela estava falando, mas eu não poderia perder a chance de implicar mais um pouquinho com ela:

– O mesmo para você, Alice – Sorri maligna

– Do que você está falando? – Ela perguntou confusa

– De nada! – Me fiz de ingênua

– Fale Rosalie Lílian Hale! – Ela quase pulou em cima de mim

– Nunca! – Falei rindo e me levantando do mesa

Nesse momento, o sino tocou, e eu corri para a sala de aula, tentando me livrar do projeto de pessoa que insistia, correndo atrás de mim, que eu respondesse a pergunta dela antes que ela corresse até a minha casa e destruísse todos os meus sapatos.

Melhor eu esconder os meus queridinhos em um lugar bem seguro, como num cofre de um banco anti-anãs-maníacas...

Antes de tudo, eu sei que Miley Cyrus é força de barra, mas já estava assim e eu tenho preguiça de mudar para postar num site onde ninguém lê. Puro respeito por Mayara que um dia pode vir a ler eu estar colocando isso aqui.

Comentem e tal, me façam acreditar em vocês.


End file.
